


Reunion amongst the Chaos

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [58]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: loss of limb, presumed dead characters being revealed as alive, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: As he lays bleeding out in the ravaged New York Peter is reunited with two people he thought dead.
Series: Amends [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Reunion amongst the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Reunion amongst the Chaos

He watched from where he was laying doing his best to tie off his badly bleeding stump of a leg as Norman Osborn’s face changed back to it’s normal collar and the scarab crawled out of his dead body. He’d been ambushed in the middle of down town with his family by Osborne. He didn’t know why he was blue only that he’d gone even crazier than before he’d been forced to fight him and then everything had collapsed. He’d managed to ditch Osborne and get Mary Jane and Aunt May to safety with the folks evacuating the City but he’d gone back to try to help again and got ambushed by the now techno-organic Goblin. 

He was getting woozy and the scarab was getting closer if he didn’t tie this off soon he wasn’t going to be able to get away form the beetle and he was going to take Osborne’s place as a psychotic lunatic out of prove he was strong by killing those he hated. The Beetle was about to bite into him when he was scrooped up by someone swinging. “Hang on Peter, I’m getting you out of here.”

He was hallucinating now there was now ay he’d just been saved by Ben. “Ben, are you taking me to heaven or hell?” He asked as Ben carried him off. “I like to thank I’ve been a good enough person to go to heaven but I don’t know.” 

“I’m taking you to Genosha to see your evacuated wife and your newly found daughter.” Ben said as they landed on a roof and he was lugged toward a stairwell door. “I’m not dead Pete, I woke up in one of Osborn’s bunkers where he’d stashed me after his goons grabbed me on my way to meet you.” He was having trouble following what Ben was saying. “I also found your daughter there the one he made you think was dead then this woman showed up and showed me how to find the heroes being evacuated.” Ben sat him down and opened the door. “Come on Peter hang in there; there’s doctors where we are going.”

It turned out heaven or hell looked a lot like a mansion as he was hauled into a really nice house. “Hang on Peter,” Ben said as he then took him out the door into a very busy hospital. “I need some help here,” Ben called loudly. He was taken from Ben by big furry arms and placed on a gurney. He lost consciousness then.

He opened his eyes later to find Mary Jane and Aunt May siting by his bedside and Aunt May was holding a small baby. “What’s going on?” He asked shaking his head. “I had a weird dream Ben was there but that’s impossible Osborn killed him.”

“No, Peter he didn’t,” Mary Jane said tears falling from her eyes. “That monster had him locked up but he also had our little girl.” Mary Jane looked over at the baby in Aunt May’s arms. “I don’t know how Peter but Ben got free and brought our daughter back to us.”

“Where is he?” He asked then as he couldn’t move and he couldn’t see Ben anywhere. “Shouldn’t he be here celebrating with us?” He saw their faces and knew then. “He went back to the city didn’t he?”

“Yes, wearing your costume and web shooters,” Mary Jane said. “He left with the others to try to stop Apocalypse we haven’t heard back from any of them yet we don’t know if they’ve won or lost.”

“If I may have you attention,” A voice said and he looked over to see the leader of the x-men Charles Xavier sitting there. “Apoclaypse has been defeated but there is no word yet on casualties so I would ask if any patients can be safely moved to make room for any new injured that we do so now.”

“Peter I’m going to go help Aunt May will stay here with the baby and you alright?” Mary Jane said as she turned and walked away. “Take care of him Aunt May.” The older woman nodded as she sat down next to Peter and stared at him.

“Would you like to hold your daughter Peter?” She asked holding out the little girl. He wanted to more than anything but he was so tired he slid off to sleep before he could take her.

The End.


End file.
